particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sacred Order of the Tears of Termani
The Sacred Order of the Tears of Termani is considered a 'native' religion, due to it's long term of existence in the geographical area around modern-day Likatonia. Origins of the Sacred Order The Sacred Order became a political entity, and thus, gained worldwide recognition, September 11th, 2131, under the leadership of Arch-Primogen Finvarra Bean-Tighe. The Sacred Order were one of the (many) factions that comprised the original Anarch Anakrousite Party. Since the Party 'shattered', the Sacred Order Faction has become one of the dominant political/religious concentrations in Likatonia. The roots of the Sacred Order are lost in antiquity. As long as there have been people in the region, it seems, there has been some form of religion identifiable as common to the Sacred Order. Indeed, recent archeological finds in the quarries of Meria, seem to have unearthed Sacred Order relics (Termani figurines, certain Termani-worship-specific relics, earthenware pots that seem to contain blood sacrifices) that would date the Sacred Order/Termani religion at somewhere greater than 6,000 years old. It is worth remembering, ancient Sacred Order texts, and (now) even older archeological finds, show that the roots of the faith were once even more extreme than the current incarnation... at least the modern-day Sacred Order no longer eats human sacrifices. Comparative Religion The Sacred Order accepts the church of "Tuesday is Coming" as a possible sister church, albeit, one of corrupted doctrine. Many in the modern Sacred Order believe "Tuesday is Coming" are an apostate splinter of the original sect. Similarly, the Sacred Order perceives similarity in the Kalistani "Church of the Auditor"... believing that the Church of the Auditor reveres aspects of Termani herself. According to Sacred Order texts, the two religions diverged at some point (lost in the mists of time), due to the Church of the Auditor having an 'heretical' belief in a kind of 'heaven' The Sacred Order also believes that the various 'Catholic' churches of Terra are heretics, who have stolen parts of the history of the Sacred Order, and created a parody faith. Thus, Ashur en Oteph, an early prophet of Termani, is parodied in the 'Jesus' character: Ashur was born of a child-bride (an earthly incarnation of Termani)- 'Jesus' is 'born of a virgin' Ashur hanged himself as a sacrifice to Termani, but survived - 'Jesus' is crucified, and resurrected. Ashur was finally sacrificed by his followers, who ate his flesh, according to primitive Sacred Order traditions - 'Jesus' tells his followers to 'et his flesh' and 'drink his blood'. Other Information The Sacred Order is a repressive, conservative faction, with nihilistic flavour. The Order obsessively micromanages EVERY detail of the lives of the Novices, from foods allowed at certain mealtimes, to length of hair, and manner of dress. The Sacred Order sponsors self-mortification of various degrees, actively encouraging self-mutilation as acts of contrition, penitence or devotion. The highest form of 'offering' in the Order is the Lifeblood offering, where a penitent or devotee sacrifices himself/herself on the Altar of Termani. The phrase ' Tears of Termani' refers to the belief that humanity is SO fundamentally flawed, that damnation is no risk, but an absolute certainty. The Sacred Order sees Termani, not as the ARBITER of this damnation, but as an intercessor against the inevitable. Acts of self-degradation, self-mutilation and self-mortification are believed to draw Termani's sympathy, and the Order believes Her sorrow can cause her to help lessen the suffering in eternity. Sacred Order Law The Sacred Order are radically Isolationist. This policy of Spiritual Sanctity is reflected in Sacred Order Law: 1) The Laws of the Sacred Order are DIVINE, and thus, perfect. The Ministers of the Sacred Order are INSPIRED, and thus, infallible. Thus - there is no possibility of any court judgement being 'wrong', under Sacred Order Law... thus, 'appeals' are redundant. 2) The Truth of the Sacred Order is SELF-EVIDENT, and thus, must not be contested. The prophets of other religions are APOSTOLIC, and thus must not be allowed to pollute the spiritual sanctity of the Likatonian people. Thus - only faiths considered sympathetic to the Sacred Order may be granted evangelical access to Likatonian citizens. Currently, this only allows "Sacred Order" and "Tuesday Is Coming" Ministers. 3) The sanctity of Likatonian soil is ENSURED by Termani's Tears, and thus, Likatonia is Pure. The sanctity of foreign soil is FALSE, and thus, there is a risk of spiritual contamination to the casual traveller. Thus - special Permits are required for the faithful, before they are considered eligible for cross-border travel, in order to safeguard the spiritual security of the citizenry. 4) The Head of State is TOUCHED, by the divine caress of Termani, and thus, cannot be in error while inspired. The citizenry are UNWORTHY of the ministrations of Termani, in their MORTAL lives, and thus, are prey to the weakness of mortal flesh. Thus - the local Administrators of Sacred Law, Sacred Justices, and Sacred Example, MUST be appointed by the incorruptible, and goddess-blessed, Head of State. 5) The Government of Likatonia, is INSPIRED by the Will of Termani, and thus, cannot act against that which is best for Likatonian sanctity. The Head of Government is BELOVED of Termani, and thus, acts as a Conduit of Her Holy Will. Thus - the Ministers of the Sacred Order MUST be appointed by the Head of Government, as temporal 'lord' of Sacred Order influence. 6) The Will of Termani is OMNIPOTENT, and thus, CAN NOT be contested. The Grace of Termani is OMNIPRESENT, and thus, must be universal, where-so-ever the Shadow of the Sacred Order falls. Thus, the Will of Termani must be carried out, universally. The Sacred Order MUST be observed by ALL Likatonians. 7) The spiritual purity of the Sacred Order is DIVINE, and thus, perfect. The spiritual purity of other faiths is HERETICAL, and thus, devious and seductive. Thus - citizens from other nations may not be granted 'easy' access to Likatonian citizens, until it has been verified that they are NOT intent on perverting the True Faith. Category:ReligionCategory:Likatonia